Seeds of Konoha
by DarkstarShadowrose
Summary: Five Seeds, each created in the darkness among the shadows of the Leaf, all left to the burning will of Fire. Each marked for different hands and experiences, touched for love, hate, indifference and gentleness, with a shadow hand guiding the weaves of fa


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Gundam Seed All rights to characters belong to the publishers and distributors. Creators as well so please do not sue me I have nothing for you.

Author Note 1: This is my Fifth attempt at a Naruto story so please give me lots of feedback so I can improve.

Author note 2: It is me again folks with a new story. I will be continuing _**"A Fox of Fire and Ice"**_ and _**"A Crimson Star".**_ Also Chapter four of _**"Two of a Mind"**_ will be hitting the Beta as this is posted. Once the rewrites or new chapters are done with, I will post them. I hope you enjoy this story too.

Author note 3: This is a story idea I have been thinking on for a while, see also around five hours, and it will become very AU. In addition, I need suggestions on pairings if any.

* * *

Summery: Five Seeds, each created in the darkness among the shadows of the Leaf, all left to the burning will of Fire. Each marked for different hands and experiences, touched for love, hate, indifference and gentleness, with a shadow hand guiding the weaves of fate to reach a goal.

Hidden in the leaves they grow, unknowing of the circumstances of their birth or of the shared bond with the others, yet a time comes, when they will bloom into a marvel for the world, beautiful and bloody, all leaving a mark upon it, and the innocent eyes of tranquillity will become hollow and sad, announcing the end of a child and the birth of a warrior.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Seeds of Konoha

Chapter One: First Bloom

_**Where am I?**_

"_Give me the Progress report on the specimens Dr."_

_A cold voice commanded to someone, the whimpering of a woman found its way to his ears a second later along with the sound of paper shuffled frantically._

"_The Neural activity on all of them is off the scale, with slight differences between each other, although this was expected given the differences between them on their traits, gender and their composition, but they have not reached their full physical development. I'd estimated another eight weeks before the batch is ready for release sir" The woman finished, her voice quivering with slight fear and apprehension._

"_Keep me updated" the man ordered before the sound of heavy boots striking stone resounded slowly growing distant_

_**Who am I?**_

_Slowly he felt his eyes open. The sight presented to __him was wavy and distorted consisting mainly of a blue liquid with clear bubbles flowing up around him brushing against his skin and popping on impact. It was warm here making him feel safe and protected, yet a part of him felt incomplete as if a part of his body was missing. He was not ready to wake up, so his eyes slid back shut returning him to the blissful darkness, while the soft drum of four heartbeats echoing his own acted as a lullaby for him._

"_**Naruto"**_

_**That Voice. . . .**_

_The enveloping silence suddenly was broken, as a crescendo of __screams, metal and explosions shook him from his sleep. Finally, the sound stopped, yet suddenly, the warm liquid around him started to flow, and move along with him, finally ripping him from that familiar embrace, introducing an unfamiliar sensation of cool air touching his skin, making him shiver and move. Suddenly he felt something suddenly moving and enveloping him on something warm._

_Someone was holding him__, causing the warm wool blanket to close around his body, like the tight embrace of a hug, while the cold air started to drift through his mouth and nose, filling his lungs for first time with oxygen, letting him finally release a wail to the world around him, voicing the confusion, shock, and distress what he felt in that moment._

_S__uddenly, similar wails started echoing his own, until the embrace became firmer, and he felt safer and warm while the other wails slowed and finally did stop. He could hear a myriad of new sounds even as he calmed down and eased his eyes open revealing colours and shapes moving past him in such a blur of motion that he felt himself growing sick_

_Looking upwards his eye__s met for first time the face of a person. Bright yellow hair, spiked in such a way it looked like a mass of gold and eyes, that reminded him of the blue water in colour, and an expression what he could only feel like stupefaction and wonder. He felt the warmth of the cloth lull him again into the comforting darkness. . ._

_As he opened his eyes again, those same eyes were looking down at him, but he couldn't understand the things passing before them the words that the man was trying to show with a mere look but the man was also smiling at him. A loud roar pierced the moment causing him to wail in pain his eyes slamming shut with tracks of salty water flowing down his cheeks but it was nothing compared to the sudden burning flame that exploded around his stomach and slowly making it's way throughout every artery and vein in his body._

_The pain grew but he __did not understand what it was or how to make it stop...all he could do was cry and hope it would go away. Then it suddenly stopped and he felt as if he were falling, the arms of the man tightening around him as they fell. When the impact came all he felt was his form pressed into the man's chest protectively along with the sound of people running towards them their feet crunching the grass beneath their feet. He didn't quiet if anything he cried louder trying to get the attention of whoever was around so they could help him and the man._

" _**. . . . . His name is Naruto . . **__**."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hyuuga Compound**_

_**Confusion**_

_Hyuuga Flay, age three watched her uncle Hizashi fall to his knees in pain his hands wrapped around his head as pain before he began to writhe on the floor in agony her pale lavender almost purely white eyes turning to look at her father, who looked nearly exactly the same as her uncle but he stood tall his hands formed into a single hand __seal. She could feel her sister Hinata move from where she had landed on the training room floor to her side the shy girl torn up inside at the sight before them but it was nothing compared to what the boy next to them had to be feeling his pale hands clenched into tight fists as he was forced to sit quietly and watch his father being brought closer and closer to death._

'_Why Otousan, Why are you doing this to your own brother? What has he done that is so wrong to warrant such a punishment in front of his own son?' Flay thought her eyes resting on the black hair boy sitting at their side, their cousin Hyuuga Neji._

_Suddenly the screaming ended and was replaced by ragged breathing making the girl turn her head back around a few stray locks of dark red hair falling in front of her face as she gazed at the scene of her uncle kneeled with his forehead pressed against the floor asking her father for forgiveness and thanking him for sparing his life like some sort of animal begging for table scraps. A pit of disgust welled up inside of the girl's stomach at such a sight knowing that this was not her uncle Hizashi or her Father; it was nothing more then one man abusing another._

'_Is this what being a Hyuuga means?'_

_**Rage**_

_She was walking towards the main house when she spotted a person wreathed all in black jump from within Hinata's room a distinct weight being carried slung over his shoulder baring pale lavender eyes and dark blue hair. __Shock flowed through her system leaving her rooted to the spot before she suddenly darted in another direction hoping to alert as many as she could and cut off the kidnapper before they escaped with her sister, Passing by branch members standing guard she called out to them never stopping her run even when the sound of a bell registered in her ears letting her know help was on its way._

_Charging around a corner she lost her footing causing her to fall on her side and kick up a cloud of dust around her a stinging pain rose up within her right leg but she refused to cry out not when standing no more then twenty yards away from her stood the black wreathed kidnapped his brown eyes boring into her even as he drew a kunai with his left hand. Flay heard a whimper come from Hinata only to widen her eyes in horror when the man brought the blunt side of his kunai down on the back of her head silencing his captive._

"_Let her go" Flay demanded as she painfully pushed herself back to her feet a line of blood flowing onto the ground trickling down from out of the bottom of her dark blue training outfit._

"_Two for the price of one" the man stated with a deep baritone voice followed by a dark chuckle as he suddenly dashed forward towards Flay his kunai poised to strike the injured girl._

_Time seemed to slow down for Flay each step of the man resounding in her ears like a clap of thunder that caused a surge of fear to flow through her, every inch he gained taken in by her eyes causing her pulse to quicken with nervousness. Then __in a single instant it all seemed to vanish her mind clearing of emotions and her body tightening into the stance of Jyuken with chakra flaring inside of her body all that seemed to be left behind was the desire to fight, to win and in that second she knew without a doubt she would kill this man all of her senses seemed charged and a strength she never knew she possessed filled her tiny form. The man was close now and with a single step forward she thrust her palm forward chakra exploding from her fingertips right into the kidnappers charge._

_The kidnappers charge immediately halted his dark eyes opening wide and strangled cry coming of his mouth the mask covering being stained with vomit and blood before he simply tipped back and fell Hinata's form landing on the ground with a thump but she didn't seemed to have been further injured. Footsteps sounded behind Flay but she didn't seem to care about them even when they turned out to be herald the arrival of her father Hiashi, who quickly checked on Hinata before moving on to unmask the mystery assailant. The face did not register to flay but the gleaming plate of metal set into cloth wrapped around his forehead baring the engraved symbol of Kumo seemed burned into her mind._

_Finally Hiashi turned to face her and a look of shock seemed plastered over his usually emotionless face, though whether it was because she had killed the man or because of something else she did not know but in that moment she found herself analyzing every weakness her Father revealed in that moment. It passed as he began to shake her and a flood of emotions slammed into the forefront of her mind forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut against the onslaught and collapse into her father's waiting arms her body seemingly completely drained of energy._

"_Otousan, I'm sorry" she whispered tears prickling at her eyes._

"_Listen to me Flay whatever happens you are not to speak of this if anyone asks I will have delivered the blow, understood?" Hiashi spoke embracing the dark redhead._

"_Hai Otousan" she replied in a low voice._

_**Anguish**_

_Hyuuga Flay, age five stood next to her sister Hinata as one of the Clan Elders spoke to the general assembly of the Hyuuga main and branch families but her eyes rested on the black lacquered wooden casket just behind the man and once more she could find tears threatening to escape her eyes but she held them back unwilling or unable to let them fall, unlike Hinata who seemed inconsolable. Their Father stood at their side a tiny bundle resting in his cradling arms the soft sound of breathing floated to her ears reminding the girl just what that sleeping lump of flesh and bone was and what it had taken from them._

_Two years had passed since what had been labeled the __**"Gashir incident"**__ having ended with the death of her uncle Hizashi, whom took the place of Hiashi when Kumo called for the body of the Hyuuga clan's leader in compensation for the death of their ninja. Now after all that time their Mother had announced she was pregnant with another child filling the Main House with excitement and even seeming to soothe the wound that lay festering in the Branch House's hearts. Things changed though when the coming of the child brought upon them the death of their mother slipping away quietly as if bringing the babies life into the world had sucked out the very essence of her soul. Hyuuga Hanabi had been the name given to her new little sister but Flay found herself resentful of the child as it seemed the last vestiges of kindness in Hiashi died with his wife leaving a old statue-like man in his place._

_People began to approach the casket laying flowers upon the lid before whispering words or prayers and moving on many stopping to give their condolences to their Father. The irony of the situation was not lost on Flay, in fact it seemed humorous to her in a way, that not two years ago the Branch family had been robbed of a precious person and now the Main House was feeling that exact same sting, as if Karma was being executed and the scales of balance readjusting. Hearing Hinata fall into another fit of sobbing she drew the girl into an embrace letting her cry on her shoulder staring at her father dead in the eye even as his face seemed to narrow and the sight of their actions._

'_Two lives now dear Otousan, two lives that you had a hand in ending I wonder how long you can continue without killing one of us next?' She thought she hugged her weeping sibling._

_**Hatred**_

_Hyuuga Flay, ten years old fought back the urge to rise from her sitting position and throttle her 'dear' little sister __as she watched the five year old black haired Hanabi move around the training room her body set into the standard stance of the Jyuuken and before her serving as her opponent in the spar was the ten year old Hinata both dressed in the standard dark blue Hyuuga clothing, Hinata was clearly on the defensive as each strike from the much smaller girl was moved aside with seemingly extreme difficulty. Flay saw through the act though, Hinata wasn't having trouble keeping up instead her jerky movements and difficulty came from holding her body back from its natural reaction to lash out at the many openings Hanabi was leaving in her defence._

_Hinata was odd like that Flay reflected the girl had natural talent in the Clan's Taijutsu style but every time their Father called her to spar with their younger sister she would never use any of her skills instead she would be made a fool of by an arrogant upstart and face the fury of their esteemed Father for being a 'Failure'. Each blow to her body physically was accompanied by a mental wound caused by Hiashi, who had mostly became as Flay had guessed losing any and all caring for his eldest daughters instead turning into a cold angry man that demanded perfection from them as if they were a kunai that needed sharpening. She knew why Hinata held back, because that is what she was doing there was no doubt in Flay's mind of that as the pair had trained together almost everyday for most of their lives and Flay knew if Hinata tried could force her into having to draw, no Hinata held back because she saw little Hanabi as the last piece of their mother they had and she could never bring herself to harm something so precious, Flay found the entire idea ridiculous but then again she had the same thoughts on many things about her Clan._

"_Winner Hanabi" Hiashi spoke simply without feeling as Hinata fell on her back the much younger girls fingertips hovering over her heart. Flay could practically taste the sneer on their father's face._

'_And you wonder why Neji hates you and all of us in the Main House Otousan.' She thought with disdain for the man._

"_Losing to someone five years your junior pathetic you must work harder Hinata or you will never be worthy of the name Hyuuga." Hiashi admonished making the shy girl look down and mutter. Flay kept her eyes on the smug child watching her own sister be brutalized emotionally and finally made a choice._

"_Otousan" she spoke softly without feeling drawing the eyes of the Hyuuga clan head._

"_If Hanabi-Chan believes so highly in her abilities then perhaps she would honour me with a spar, after all if she can defeat the Heiress so easily I could not be much more of a challenge." Flay kept her face neutral throughout her entire request seeming like any other stoic member of the family and hid a smile as Hanabi seemed to be resisting the urge to jump at the idea hoping to humiliate both of her sisters in one day._

"_Very well" Hiashi finally consented after a moment of thought._

_Rising from her position she passed by Hinata, who moved to take a seat and she could feel the girl's eyes pleading with her to take a fall but there would be none of that today, no today Flay would break that proud child from her silly arrogance. Slipping into the Jyuuken stance with a flawless ease she felt her Byakugan activate with but a thought her awareness spreading even as Hanabi mimicked her having to use a set of hand seals to activate her Byakugan. Flay watched the girl take her stance noting every flaw and opening she left mentally preparing every strike from first to last that she would unleash._

"_Begin . . . ."_

_The pair shifted their feet beginning to circle each other with slow precise steps neither taking their gaze from the other, Hanabi was the first to act moving forward and lashing out with two quick strikes one from each hand hoping to strike Flay in the sternum, yet each hand was pushed to the side by the older girl with fluidic ease before she retaliated with a palm strike to Hanabi's left shoulder, which hurled the child back three feet. Flay was far from finished though as she closed the distance between them within a second her hands flashing forward her fingers impacting on each of her arms before they moved back and returned landing a little lower and then repeated a third time. Moving back Flay repressed a vicious smile at the dark bruises that were forming all along the five year olds arms, which now hung limply at her sides. Spinning on the balls of her feet like a dancer she brought her hands forward striking with a series of stabbing blows that pelted Hanabi's chest and stomach her body contorting around each chakra infused hit._

"_Are you alright Hanabi-Chan?" she asked in mock concern as blood began to flow from her baby sister's mouth. Hearing no response Flay brought her right hand back and prepared to launch one final attack aimed right at the child's heart._

"_Winner Flay" she halted her hand mere inches from the target at her Father's words. Turning and walking away she was satisfied when she heard Hanabi's body land on the floor more blood flowing from between her lips._

'_Next time he might not be there to stop me, Hanabi-Chan.' she thought exiting the training room with Hinata, whose face looked horror stricken as they walked._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Park**_

_**Peace**_

_Haruno Lacus, age five brushed a lock of her l__ight pink hair back out of her grey eyes as she stood opposite of another pink haired girl with a slightly larger then normal forehead and a darker shade of pink hair then her own. The girl laughed as she caught a teal ball in her hands that had been tossed by Lacus, who also smiled laughing with her sister Sakura, though Sakura was the younger of the two but only by a few months Lacus easily caught the return toss despite the restrictions of being dressed in a formal white kimono with light pink Obi. Sakura was dressed in a simple pair of grey shorts and, a brown and green striped shirt simple attire for a young child that would be running and playing most of the day and stark contrast to the dressings of her sister._

_Even at such a young age Lacus was looked upon by many in Konoha as a beautiful young girl with an intelligent mind and endearing personality that made it impossible to dislike the girl, yet she also had a strong sense of ethics and a total dislike of violence often times known to stand up to bullies with nothing more then her body acting as shield. Sakura was no such exception when the children at the playground picked on the girl for the size of her forehead or the color of her hair, Lacus would never allow people to make her sister cry just to inflate their ego's._

'_Speak __of the Devil' she thought watching a group of boys about a year or so older approach the two sisters._

"_Oh look guys someone put a new billboard up, oh no it's just Sakura's forehead." One of the kids spoke up attempting to be funny causing his other friends to explode into laughter._

"_Your joke isn't very funny Aida-san" Lacus stated moving to stand next to Sakura a small frown marring her usually happy face._

"_Back off Lacus or I'll have to mark up that pretty face of yours with my new kunai my Otousan bought me today." Aida warned flashing the bladed weapon at the pair of girls making Sakura move behind Lacus._

"_You shouldn't threaten others Aida-san it just isn't a very noble thing to do." Lacus replied showing no fear in the face of what could possibly be her death._

"_See how noble this is then you little bitch!" he called out rushing forward at the Haruno pair. As he was getting closer he was suddenly stopped as the teal ball in Lacus's right hand impacted in his face stopping him completely and causing him to fall flat on his back._

"_Oh I'm so sorry the ball just sort of slipped out of my hand you just scared me so much Aida-san" Lacus spoke her hand covering her mouth as if she were embarrassed._

"_Your gonna pay for that Pinky" Aida growled getting to his feet only to be knocked down again as a balloon slammed into his face and ruptured so__aking him with light blue paint, which caused both girls and the assembled bullies to laugh._

"_WHO THREW THAT?"_

"_Look at you your painted up like a blueberry I didn't think such a tough kid could look so harmless." A voice yelled out drawing everyone's attention to the form of a laughing blonde, who was currently rolling around the ground in laughter._

"_Uzumaki, You little Bastard we're going to kill you!" Aida yelled as the Blonde whisker-marked boy rose with a foxy grin on his face and snapped off a salute before bolting with the bullies right behind him._

"_They'll kill him" Sakura cried even as she felt Lacus put a hand on her shoulder and shake her head._

"_Doubtful even being the same age as us he is faster then most people four times his age he will be fine Sakura-chan but we should go home before Okaasan and Otousan get worried."_

"_Hai Neechan"_

'_Thank you Naruto' Lacus thought as the two started the brief walk back to their home._

_**Determination**_

_Haruno Lacus, age ten took a deep breath as she focused all of her attention to the situation before her, which was the form of an orange cat laying on it's side a long cut running along it's side, though far from fatal it was infected and quite debilitating. Slowly a green glow began to appear around Lacus's hands giving off a feeling of warmth and comfort even as she lowered them to the injured animal and a heartbeats moment passed before the wound began to sizzle as cells were stimulated beginning to regenerate at an accelerated rate repelling the nasty infection and sealing the wound closed with only a hissing sound. Pulling her hands back she was greeted by a loud meow as the feline got back into a standing position and stared at her for a moment before leaning forward and licking on her hand before bounding off_

"_Your welcome" she called out with a giggle as the animal continued to run returned to it's natural state and continuous battle against the metal plate wearing children that attempted to return him to the devil who took enjoyment in squeezing him far to tight._

_Many people could not fathom why a girl who believed so much in peace as she did would desire to enter the Ninja Academy but they were soon silenced when the girl demonstrated incredible ability when it came chakra control, Medical Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu but when it came to Taijutsu she practiced a purely defensive style and in terms of her ranged weapons, while she had the accuracy of some of the best chuunin she always aimed for disabling hit never for a kill. Even with these supposed flaws brought on by her beliefs in peace she was being complimented as possibly being the next Tsunade if not outright surpassing the legendary Medic-Nin._

"_There's so many people that die a pointless death that's why I want to become a Kunoichi in order to help people." She would always say when someone asked why such a pretty young girl was training to be a Ninja of the Leaf._

_Resting for a few minutes after using so much chakra Lacus lay back n the grass in this area of the park usually only used by lovers taking strolls instead of children, who typically stuck to the playground or as they reached her age crowded what training field they could be it public or private in order to practice their skills. Lacus wasn't like them though she didn't desire to hone her body into a weapon of destruction but one healing if needed she would fight but she would not kill sometimes in her opinion you had to be merciful to an enemy. It was an uncommon ideal among the ninja ranks but it was the Nindo she chose for herself and would not force that way on any other._

'_Sometimes you must fight for peace but still I do not understand why Ninja need to exist. We only exist to do harm and deepen the shadows of humanity is there no peace for us or for this world?' She thought as she allowed her mind to wander a bit._

"_Oh No I nearly forgot" she stated sitting up and quickly climbing to her feet hands brushing at the grass that accumulated on her white dress even as she darted towards the academy in a run._

_Reaching the edge of the academy grounds she stopped and looked around noticing the crowd of newly graduated Genin and their families their newly minted Konoha forehead protectors shinning brightly in the now setting sun's light. Turning away from the masses she searched for one specific person only to drop her head as she spotted a ten year old blonde haired boy sitting on a tree-swing his legs dangling over either side his bright blue eyes filled with a deep sadness as he watched the group dressed in dark blue shorts and a dark blue shirt baring a red spiral his feet covered by blue ninja sandal's. Lacus found herself sighing though when she found no piece of tied cloth around his forehead instead resting there was a simple pair of goggles._

'_Sakura-chan was supposed to be here I thought she was his friend I had hoped to catch her but like always he is alone.' Lacus thought staring at the boy, who had evidently failed his first attempt at becoming a Genin even if he had started two years earlier then anyone else in his age group._

"_I saw Sakura-chan leave with Ino earlier if you hurry you might find them picking flowers." Looking up she found the whisker-marked face staring at her a grin dawning his features._

"_Thank you Naruto-san I am sorry you didn't pass" she responded with her ever present formality._

"_I'll ace the exam next time Believe it!" the boy stated punching his fist into the air as if in triumph causing Lacus to giggle._

"_If you want you could come with me I am sure Sakura has a good reason for not being here." She watched the boy look over his shoulder at the crowd many of the adults glaring at him even more seemed to reach for hidden weapons._

"_I don't think so but tell Sakura-chan Hi for me I should be heading home." He responded his eyes still one the crowd even as he got off the swing and started to walk away._

'_So much pain and yet so much potential that is why I will become a Kunoichi of the leaf no matter what obstacles get in my way because I have watched the way this boy despite the hatred people show has continued to live. I dearly hope Sakura does not take having such a friend lightly they are few and far between.'_

_**Sorrow**_

"_You are not to associate with that boy ever again Sakura" Lacus heard their mother demand of Sakura as she listened in from the stairs the sounds of her sister beginning to cry ripping at her heart._

"_Okaasan he's my friend why can't I go around him he's one of the nicest and funniest people I know." Sakura had barely finished speaking those words when the distinct sound of a palm impacting against flesh was heard follow by a sob._

"_There is nothing nice about that, that THING! You are not to associate with him anymore he's the worst kind of person there is and I won't have him corrupting you."_

"_Okaasan I'm sorry about the pranks we've pulled but no one got hurt and everyone always laughed." The pink haired tried hoping to reason with the angry adult._

"_Sakura, you need to understand that boy is not normal his very existence is an affront to everything Konoha stands for but because we cannot kill him we must insure our children are safe from him." The woman spoke kneeling down and hugging the crying girl._

"_I don't understand."_

"_The adults hate him for a very good reason Sakura he has committed many sins and if you and Ino continue to stay close to him you'll lose everything that makes you happy. Promise me Sakura, promise me you won't ever associate with that thing ever again."_

"_Hai Okaasan."_

"_That's my little girl now go up to your room and study incase Iruka springs a quiz on your class tomorrow."_

_Lacus kept her position even as Sakura ascended the stairs and walked past her with an air of indifference as to why she was there in the first place before she continued on into her room and shut her door. Lacus stayed there even as their mother looked to regard her Blue-Gray eyes meeting brown as if a conflict were taking place before Lacus turned her head and walked away without a word returning to her own room and sitting upon her bed her mind processing the words of her Mother. She drew her knees up to her chest as she imagined what would be coming soon, if Sakura would abandon Naruto so easily Ino would not be far behind, it unnerved how easily her sister could be forced or convinced to give up her friend, someone who had stood up for her when Lacus was not there, made her laugh with the most ridiculous of ideas or gestures, and always smiling despite the pain he must be feeling putting anything he felt behind to cheer up anyone who needed him._

'_Can someone like that survive without friends? I am sorry for what my Okaasan has done Naruto but there is nothing I can do but feel sorrow for what you will endure.'_

_**Disappointment**_

_Haruno Lacus, age Twelve __sighed in contentment as she sat in the grass of the backyard behind the Haruno Residence her head tilted back and her face cast skywards, yet her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed as an aura of chakra gently moved around her body being focused to three points in her forehead. Floating above her forehead gently turned as if weightless were a trio of bright green leaves each one held in place above her by her chakra and slowly turning in soft circles like a pinwheel catching the gentlest of spring breezes. The standard academy chakra control exercise called for only one leaf placed upon the forehead but like most things in the academy Lacus discovered it was only a starting point for each student to expand and sadly only a few ever really realized that._

_Unlike many in the academy who had clans or families with deep roots in the Shinobi arts Lacus and Sakura lacked such resources and so both had taken their own paths upon entry into the Academy and having different results from their choices. Lacus had gone beyond the lessons given learning what was taught and expanding on it spending countless hours in the Shinobi Library deep in study and though focusing on the arts of Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu and expanding on her defensive taijutsu skills. Sakura on the other hand applied her mind to shinobi theory and the rules of being a Ninja memorizing everything shown but never taking the imitative to study outside of what was taught to her keeping her skills rooted in the basics but still rather impressive for the basics._

_Times like these were the most cherished by Lacus __despite the fact that she was technically training it was still a moment of pure peace and tranquility where she could think about herself and the world around and generally center her mind for the days to come. The Academy exit exams were drawing close but Lacus didn't feel apprehensive she was more then skilled in the basic arts enough to pass she doubted she would rank as the highest , no that honor would go to either Uchiha Sasuke or Hyuuga Flay the two top students in the academy, along with being two of the most arrogant, self-centered, egotistical people Lacus had ever met, though admittedly Flay was far nicer then the Uchiha survivor with the exception of a certain blonde haired whisker-marked boy that seemed to bring the worst out of the Hyuuga girl and lead to legendary arguments._

_When it came to the Uchiha on the other hand Lacus resisted the urge to summon more chakra from her body and causing her delicate control to fully slip away. It was sickening in her opinion how so many of her peers turned into giggling idiots at the sight of the raven haired boy despite the cold indifference or outright anger he show towards those girls that actually had the courage to approach him. The fact that many of her fellow Kunoichi expected her to follow their example tested even her calm and peaceful nature, in fact when questioned about the boy Lacus made her opinion known in a very calm way, to be blunt she held nothing but disdain for someone who admittedly had a reason to be troubled but chose to treat every human being around him as scum or only being in their company to learn their secrets before discarding them._

'_I just don't see the attraction, who would want to spend time with someone so obsessed by revenge and power? The fact that the closest thing the boy has to a smile is an arrogant smirk or a mocking smile just adds to the fact he is not someone who would ever care.' She thought with a sigh allowing the leaves to lower onto her forehead before grasping them with her hand and throwing them into the wind._

"_Oneechan" a voice called out drawing Lacus's attention to the form of her sister Sakura._

"_Yes Sakura-chan can I help you?" she asked standing up and ideally brushing the grass off of her clothing as the girl approached her._

"_Sasuke-kun was spotted heading to train in one the public fields I wanted to know if you wanted to go watch with Ino-pig and I." she explained with a smile._

"_No thank you Sakura-chan" Lacus replied with a dismissive shake of her head._

"_Oneechan, you should join us just imagine the sights awaiting us and how else are we going to spend the afternoon, thanks to Naruto-baka and his stupid pranks classes were cancelled so the teachers could try to chase him down." Sakura stated taking on an annoyed air as she spoke about the infamous Konoha prankster._

'_Once Upon a Time you used to help him with those pranks.' Lacus thought her right hand tightening into a fist._

"_I will pass Sakura I just don't find Uchiha-san very entertaining, enjoy yourself though." The almost shattered look passing over the Sakura's face almost caused Lacus to sigh in exasperation._

"_Alright, if you say so Oneesan" She responded before walking away with an annoyed huff._

_If anything about life bothered Lacus it would most likely be the change in Sakura after the talk with their Mother, She had gone the very next day and ended her friendship with Naruto, what was said Lacus did not know but like all things it seemed the boy had simply taken it smiled and gone on along his way, if anything Lacus admired that about the boy no matter what happened to him he always kept moving forward. He had failed the academy exam twice yet he started all over again in a class of people his own age and planned to try again. If anything was holding him back Lacus imagined it was his large chakra supply he understood how to do the techniques and even how to improve but he had too much chakra and too little control along with no one child or adult-wise willing to help him._

_In a way Lacus was disappointed in this Village for that fact. . . . ._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fire Country Capital**_

_**Sword**_

_Sarutobi Kira, age eight __swung a wooden training sword or Bokken as it is otherwise known down for what he thought was the millionth time beads of sweat flying from his exposed arms and causing his brown to mat against his head slightly covering his purple colored eyes with his bangs. The young boy had a peaceful expression on his face despite the rigorous training he was undergoing a gentle smile always tugging at his lips even with each swing of the wood katana his strikes flawless and graceful. Leaning against a stone wall nearby with his arms cross and his posture nonchalant stood a young man smoking a cigarette with a scruffy beard and wearing a Konoha forehead protector like a bandana on his head his eyes watching the child's every move with a discerning gaze._

"_Alright that's enough for today Kira" the man spoke up much to the child's relief as he bent at the knees drawing in deep gulps of air into his burning lungs before responding._

"_Thank you . . . . . Asuma-Oniisan . . . . ." Kira's voice was soft barley able to be heard over his intake of air but to the well trained ears of a Jounin it was a simple task to catch the words._

'_It's been eight years since I left Konoha to join the Fire Guardians and raise Kira-kun, Eight years since the falling out between Hokage-sama and I over the fate of Kyuubi'__s container.' Asuma thought as he took out a cigarette and quickly lit it taking a slow puff from the cancer stick._

"_You're getting pretty good Kid but you still have a long way to go." The smoking Jounin spoke up once his young charge had gotten back to some semblance of normality._

"_Hai Oniisan" Kira responded with a bow to his guardian and all around caregiver._

"_You're way too serious about things Kira-kun you need to relax, now run along and work on your studies I have to get back to Lord we will most likely be heading back to the temple tomorrow."_

_**Fist**_

_Sarutobi Kira, age ten spun on the balls of his feet bringing his body around to lash out with a backhanded fist to the wooden training log in front of him the loud cracking sound of flesh striking wood ringing in the young boy's ears even as he spun again jumping into the air to deliver a devastating tornado kick to the target. Landing in a crouch with splinters raining down on his sweaty form he launched his hands forward in a pair of palm thrusts aimed low on the log before throwing his body backward in a roll and throwing his right hand ou__t sending a barrage of shuriken into the wooden training dummy._

_Even at such a young age Kira had already decided what he wanted to do with his life and that was to travel back to the place of his birth, Konoha and become a Shinobi of the leaf just like his Oniisan Asuma. Being raised as he had in both the Capital of Fire Country and in the company of the Fire Guardians, twelve elite Konoha Ninja that served as bodyguards for the Lord of Fire Country, had given Kira an odd outlook on life. _

_He had been raised __and educated in the academies of the city, learning practical things that most civilians and nobles learned, while also being trained in the Shinobi skills by Asuma and his fellow Guardians as the time allowed them to, which helped him decide that while being a Ninja meant he would have to fight and kill that he could do so to protect his friends and family._

'_Fighting so that no one ever has to suffer in this country, that is my Nindo.' He thought as he wiped the sweat from his brow._

_Kenjutsu, or the arts of the sword and Taijutsu, arts of the body were the two areas of Shinobi study that most interested him consuming most if not all of his free time as he trained his body to be a weapon with or without a sword to wield. A few Ninjutsu that were mostly basic or offensive ones were also added to his arsenal, at the insistence of Asuma and a few others, but he truly seemed to excel and revel in his chosen arts, studying under a kindly Monk at the temple that served as the headquarters for the Fire Guardians he soaked up the knowledge the man was willing to impart to him like a dry sponge laying in a lake._

_The fact that this Monk had a sizable bounty on his head from the Land of Stone, a bounty only topped by the one offered for his Oniisan's own head made the boy stop and wonder just how dangerous the man truly was and how he had earned such a reputation. _

_De__spite the depth of his training, Kira still remained in possession of a kind heart, and in some ways could not fathom taking the life of another human being in cold blood, no matter the justification. Asuma had often commented that being raised in a normal environment had actually softened him a bit in the ways of a Shinobi as he interacted with children his own age not concerned with becoming Genin or advancing through the ninja ranks._

_**Shinobi**_

'_Nearly thirteen years ago after the fall of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I advised Hokage-sama to execute the child, not because I hated the baby or thought that he was a danger to Konoha, but because I believed what it was the best thing to do for all the parties involved. I would rather kill the child then see it grow up hated or suffering but Hokage-sama . . . no. . . . My Otousan, just looked at me . . . with clear sadness shining on his eyes and said nothing more on the matter.' Asuma reminisced __as he shouldered a heavy travelling pack._

_Sarutobi Kira, age twelve__, already stood at the entrance to the temple, saying his farewells to the Daimyo's Fire Guardians and the friends what he did on the area, while shouldering his own tan coloured pack. _

_Kira wore__ a white T-shirt, dark blue shorts and ninja sandals, while the hilt of a katana was peaking out from the top of his backpack, as he stood receiving encouragement and hugs from the fierce ninjas. __Asuma had finally decided it was time to return to Konoha, mostly at the insistence of the Hokage in the matter, that __Kira needed to arrive now to the Village, at least to curse a year on the Shinobi Academy to know and form bonds with the children of his generation before of the Genin Graduation exams_

'_I was __such an idiot back then, so willing to kill a child in the face of everything and defy the last wishes of our Yondaime. Spending so much time raising Kira it showed me that even a Shinobi has to have a heart.' He thought, taking a drag from his current cigarette before of making his way to the temple entrance._

"_Let's go Kid__. . . we have a long way to go." he called out nodding to his comrades as the two began to walk away from the life __they had known for twelve years._

"_Next Stop Konoha . . ."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Konoha**_

_**I Hate Them . . **_

_Uzumaki Naruto, age five stared back at the assembled masses of civilians and ninja alike as they glared at him in utter contempt and hate many having their arms crossed trying to seem intimidating. He was dressed in a pair of tan colo__ured shorts and a teal shirt baring a blood red spiral on the front his deep blue eyes gazing right back at the villagers unflinchingly his spiky blonde hair giving him a somewhat wild appearance. The pariah of the Hidden Leaf Village shown nothing but cold indifference or outright hatred for something he was never told about simply stared back at the crowd unwilling to back down from them._

_**Alone**_

_Uzumaki Naruto, age six sat on his simple bed inside his tiny apartment watching the fireworks display painting the midnight sky a myriad of __colours as the people of Konoha celebrated the anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune by the Yondaime Hokage. This day was also the anniversary of his birth six years ago but there was no one to congratulate him or a reason for him to celebrate simply the best day of all to avoid those people that walked the streets. A pair fo cold blue eyes watched the rainbow explosions dot the star filled sky and imagined for a moment that he wasn't so really alone._

_Naruto supposed that his life wasn't so bad anymore he had even made a couple of friends in the form of a pink haired girl named Sakura and a blonde named Ino, which allowed him to practice a few bigger prank ideas against the people of Konoha, though it was entertaining it also helped him train and lash out against the people that chose to harm him._

'_I'll become the Hokage someday and make them recognize me, I swear it.' He thought his eyes narrowing._

_**Abomination**_

"_Sakura-__Chan I don't understand why don't you want to be my friend anymore?" Naruto asked staring at his pink-haired compatriot._

"_You don't need to understand I just cannot be your friend anymore Naruto-baka." She replied her fists clenched at her side._

"_Please tell me what I did wrong and I'll make up for it I promise Sakura-__Chan" Naruto pleaded._

"_Just stop it, WHO WOULD WANT TO BE THE FRIEND OF AN ABOMINATION LIKE YOU!" the moment the words left her mouth Sakura regretted them._

_Silence enveloped the pair as the youngest Haruno daughter watched the blonde simply stand there a look of utter sadness and betrayal burning in the depths of his blue orbs his hands clenching into a white knuckled grip and tremors seeming to wash over his arms. An eternity seemed to pass by when in fact it was only the span of a few heartbeats before slowly the corners of Naruto's lips quirked upwards into the approximate of a smile his eyes becoming dead to the pain his heart was feeling. Relaxing his muscles Naruto simply turned on his foot and began to walk away his hands moving behind his head in the imitation of a leisurely posture._

"_Why didn't you say so in the first place Haruno-san I'll see you around" Waving dismissively Naruto just kept walking._

_**Failure**_

"_YOU FAIL!" the academy instructor yelled as he stared at the lifeless Bunshin __that the blonde kid had made._

_Uzumaki Naruto, age ten sat on the single swing attached to the tree in the academy's front lawn his legs dangling from either side of the wooden seat as he watched parent's congratulate and fawn over those that had passed and wearing their brand new forehead protectors the metallic plate baring the symbol of Konoha. A few people looked in his direction their whispers like the hissing of snakes to the boy but the words even unheard would always be the same to him just more insults or anger hurled at him for doing nothing more then existing. Standing up he did what he always would in these cases he picked up the pieces and continued on hoping to do a little bit better the next time._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, Fail" the Chuunin sensei stated simply as he stared at the Genin hopeful and his incomplete Bunshin._

_And so he simply tried again . . . . ._

"_YOU FAIL!" Iruka called out as Naruto stood there next to his half-dead Bunshin Mizuki staring on impassively._

_Uzumaki Naruto, age twelve sat there once more on the swing watching the graduates celebrate their victories but like all festivities he could not join he simply stood by and watched from afar, his former best friends Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino stood proud along with Sakura slightly older sister Haruno Lacus, the two Hyuuga daughters Flay and Hinata, and the new Student Sarutobi Kira along with a host of others that he didn't know or only had passing interactions with, all of them now carried the Rank of Genin and the forehead protector of the village. A small part of him wanted to wipe those smiles from their faces and make them understand his pain but another part of him knew it wouldn't do any good he would just die before he was satisfied._

"_You know Iruka really wants you to do well Naruto-kun that's why he holds you to such high standards" a voice broke into his thoughts in the form of Mizuki-sensei……._

_**Demon**_

" _. . . . . You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked twelve years ago and killed Iruka's parents!" Mizuki called out even as his hands began running through a set of hand seals._

"_**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu**__**"**__ (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Konoha**_

_**Birth, it is the process by why new lives come into existence among humans, animals, and demons. These new lives come into the world without Sin, despite the taint that stains their creators' souls, yet the act of birth itself often becomes a tool for people in this age to try and create new strength in their families and not simply for the reasons of reproduction...**_

_**... I watch them . . . each day wallowing in their arrogance, like pigs taking their gifts for neglect, assuming that to simply being born with a name it entitles them to be considered the strongest or noblest among their fellow men and women. **_

…_**So foolish was their pride...so blinding their pride... that they believed they could trespass into the realm of life and re-forge the greatest weapon they once wielded, dabbling in the works of Kami itself. . . . . but to commit such Sin, it always carries a heavy price, and I have deemed them weak, unfit, and undeserving of their bountiful gifts.**_

_**They Have Sinned . . . **_

_**They Have Believed Themselves as Gods . . .**_

_**. . . . . . And **__**for this, they shall be judged.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Forest**_

"_**Katon**__**: Ryuuka no Jutsu"**__ (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)_

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto his vision focusing solely on the cupped hand Mizuki lifted to his mouth and the ravenous orange and red flames that exploded from between his lips with a roar that seemed to come straight from the depths of Hell itself. The head of a ferocious dragon seemed to form from the fire its jaws opened wide as it surged forward at the blonde hungry to devour every inch of his flesh and leave behind nothing but a burnt husk. Naruto knew he should replace himself with something or at least try to run or dodge the incoming attack but the pain of Mizuki's words and the fear gripping his heart kept him still his eyes sliding shut as he simply awaited the inevitable pain and oncoming end to his life the Dragon would deliver.

'_So this is how it ends?" _Naruto thought at the last second.

The heat was the first thing Naruto noticed as it caressed his skin, flowing through him like a tidal wave and instantly bringing sweat pouring down his skin from every pore on his body, next was the feeling of something impacting against his body forcing the air from his lungs and pushing his body back with an explosion of concussive force. Strangely after that when he though finally the pain would come and shortly thereafter his death there was instead nothing just his ragged breathing and the sweltering warmth of the flames heat. Risking the fleeting amount of hope that made itself known in his usually hopeless heart Naruto cracked one eye open and then other and the sight that met him made him wish he had simply died then what was actually the outcome.

'_Iruka-sensei . . __. why Iruka-sensei . . . Didn't I kill your parents? . . . . . WHY IRUKA-SENSEI!?'_

"Naruto . . . T-take the scroll . . . Take the scroll and get . . . away from here . . . P-please Naruto . . . hurry now and run." Iruka croaked out as he stood in front of the blonde, smoke rising from his back and the skin around his face burned into a charred black colour. Then, as if the invisible strings that kept holding him up were cut in that instant, he simply seemed to loose the ability to stand and his body tipped backwards, falling onto the ground with a loud thump and his blood flowed over the soil slowly creating a crimson puddle around him.

'_Iruka-sensei . . __. '_

"Kukuku. . . . .What a fool, sacrificing his life for a demon that killed his parents, if he had survived I might have even shared the scroll with him." Mizuki's voice called out belittling the fallen Chuunin.

"Shut up" Naruto whispered his hands slowly clenching into fists and his head lowering.

"Did he honestly believe that you, quite possibly the worst student in the academy could get away from me?" the man continued laughing loudly as he considered the possibility.

"Shut up" the blonde spoke a little louder his chakra beginning to flare around him and his arms trembling with barely restrained fury.

"Or what, a little brat like you can't even create a single Bunshin to pass an exit-exam even after three attempts, what do you hope to accomplish against an experienced Chuunin like me?" The grey haired instructor taunted with a smirk.

The entire forest seemed to still in that second and the night become deafening in its quietness after Mizuki spoke those words not even the whistling of the wind passing through trees made itself known to the pair of figures. Mizuki watched as Naruto's trembling ceased as hi hands uncurled from around his palms the entirety of his body seeming to relax loosing all tension and standing straighter then before baring an eerie sort of tranquillity about it.

A heartbeat later Naruto's chakra exploded around him, a twisting maelstrom of electric blue causing the dirt and leaves resting on the ground to be suddenly picked up by an unknown wind blowing around his form like a cyclone, yet despite the raw power pouring from the boy there was not a drop of hatred or anger to be felt.

"_This chakra . . __. How can you have so much chakra? . . . .. . . Its unreal . . . it cannot be true! You couldn't have so much . . . a mere Genin can't have that much Power!? "_Mizuki called out his eyes widening and his hand's beginning to involuntarily tremble.

Instead of replying, Naruto slowly began to pull the goggles off from his head, the spiky blonde hair simply falling as he did this, naturally fanning outwards in an unruly yet dignified manner, the forgotten goggles clattering loudly as they hit the bloody ground below, but remaining ignored by the pair. As Naruto's head raised itself to confront the Chuunin's eyes, they opened wide in shock at the unexpected sight. . .

. . . Where once one could read clearly a myriad of emotions, now only an emotionless and cold visage, being marred only for a slight frown was in place, which burned his eyes into the Chuunin's figure. Mizuki was shivering to the sudden change in the demon brat, for over all the things...his eyes...those eyes... That truly unnerved the Chuunin like he never had felt before.

The Genin's normally shining blue irises, had expanded outward, filling up much of the eye's space, while the pupil shrunk, becoming a tiny black dot in an endless sea of blue. A heartbeat later, the blue iris shifted into a dull and eerie ruby shade, while his pupil shifted and elongated into a thin slit, that seemed even more frightening despite it's size, echoing the change of the eyes, a second explosion of chakra that dwarfed the first in raw power expanded around Naruto, the blood-like red energy illuminating the clearing with its crimson light, while it twisted around Naruto like the winds of a hurricane, yet still no feeling or intent could be felt from either the boy or his chakra.

"I'll Kill You" Naruto spoke softly in a monotonous voice the cold emotionless tone sending a shiver up Mizuki's Spine and seeming to freeze his blood to the very core.

The grey haired traitor only had enough time to take in the air for his reply when he suddenly felt a fist bury itself in his stomach with the force of a boulder seemingly driving it making his body contort around the attack blood and spittle flying from his mouth propelled by the air rushing out of his lungs his eyes opened wide in utter pain. The next second his descending chin was halted by an incoming uppercut, the contact completely halting his body before it sent him flying upwards his body spinning towards the star-filled sky branches ripping at his clothing and scratching his face with every passing moment. Dark eyes could only glance down long enough to meet those terrifying eyes before the orange-clad form seemed to simply vanish before his eyes.

"First the Tendons" a calm voice whispered in his ear before pain flooded his every nerve causing his body to stiffen the cool edge of a kunai sliding into a different section of flesh with every beat of his black heart.

"Now the fingers and toes" Mizuki's mouth opened in a silent scream as one by one each digit was sliced from his body without slowing his ascent in the slightest.

"The hands and feet" the voice continued as the man's wrists and ankles began spewing forth rivers of blood the discarded appendages falling back down towards the soft earth below.

"The calves, thighs, forearms, and upper-arms" an instant after those words Mizuki was left as nothing more then a bleeding torso and head his eyes wide and seeming to bubble with the pain coursing through him his mind breaking under the pressure.

Those horrible eyes appeared before him once again seeming to become his entire world their depths drawing him in and holding the certainty of his demise, yet there was no heaven or hell in them just a pair of bottomless pits that were devouring his soul bit by bit. A cold feeling ran through what remained of Mizuki's body as a warm liquid began running over his chest from just below his chin, casting his eyes downward he found the entire length of kunai blade buried in his throat releasing a torrent of his remaining blood like the opening of floodgates for a river.

"Farewell, Mizuki-sensei" the voice whispered as he began to fall backwards seeming to enter an eternal drop. He processed those last words on his mind, as death finally released his body and soul from the terrible agony and the haunting sight of those eyes.

An instant later the blonde landed on the ground without a sound the blood beneath his sandaled feet sloshing side to side as his chakra receded back into his body and the wind ran through his hair almost affectionately but it went unnoticed as the remains of Mizuki hit the ground before him one piece at a time. The crimson colour faded from his Iris, first leaving only the dulled blue that regained its vividness as it shrank back to normal size the pupil growing in size and regaining its contours becoming a simple oval shaped dot. Naruto's hands suddenly began to shake terribly as he lifted them tears shining in his eyes as he looked down to stare at the globs of blood sliding along his palms and dribbling from the tips of each finger a gasp ripping from his lips. A moment passed by before Naruto fell to his knees sobbing his cheeks becoming stained by salty water his mouth opening wide as he began to wretch ejecting the contents of his stomach onto the bloodied grass, his entire body a mass of quivering flesh. As the shock of the events shocked him into unconsciousness, a last thought plagued his mind.

'_Wh-what __kind of mo-mon-monster am I!?'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hokage**__**'s Office**_

The Sandaime Hokage sat back in his chair as the five ANBU that he had summoned vanished from his sight, on their way to collect the distraught Naruto and the Forbidden Scroll, dispose of the remains of Mizuki, and to try to save Iruka if he was still alive. The aged leader of Konoha filled his pipe with tobacco; lighten it with a quick application of chakra before bringing it to his lips. Several deep and thoughtful puffs came from it, as his eyes closed to meditate about the events...

'_So finally one of the Seeds of Konoha has begun to Bloom at long last and I'm certain the other will follow him sooner or later . . . . . . But if and when they bear fruit . . __. I wonder if it will be for Peace . . . or War?'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Unknown Location**_

The door of a room closed with a soft whine, the old wood creaking, but the solitary figure sitting in the room seemed to not notice or care for it, as his eyes remaining closed and the expression on his face did not waver at all.

Reaching forward with one arm, he picked up a steaming cup of tea from the table in front of him and raised it to his lips, taking a long drink from the vessel before of placing it back on the table while his eyelids moved upwards just a tiny bit. An inner light seemed to burn in those eyes; as if something that he had awaiting to happen for a long time had finally crystallized into reality. As he moved his arm to switch the lights of the room off, he spoke a single but ominous phrase.

"And so it finally begins . . ."

* * *

Please Read & Review

Until Next Time


End file.
